


Missing

by NydiaAdler



Series: 无解？无解。 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NydiaAdler/pseuds/NydiaAdler





	1. Chapter 1

一个再平常不过的周末，难得空闲下来的史蒂夫在大街上游荡，大概是不远处花店的气味吸引了他的注意力。也许该给托尼买束花？他想。不不，托尼怎么会喜欢花呢，比起这些散发香气的东西，送他一桶汽车机油都比一捧花更来得实在……

殊不知，楼宇之间的小巷里，早有人虎视眈眈盯上了他。还未反应过来就被突然冲出来的歹徒蒙住了眼睛拉进不知名的什么地方。

史蒂夫睁不开眼睛，双手无助地在空中四处乱舞，希冀着能找到什么能够依靠的屏障，然而无果。这地方似乎被火焰环绕，但耳边如此静谧，听不到火焰燃烧的爆鸣声，更听不到人们救命的呼喊声。他只觉得周围的温度越来越高，连带着身体都像是要着了火。他想要大声呼救，却发不出声音，绝望与紧张充斥着整个空间，史蒂夫挣扎着四处摸索，可只有看不见的火舌亲吻着身体……

“老天……”史蒂夫终于发出了声音，紧锁眉峰恍惚中慢慢睁开了眼。

“原来是梦……”但燥热依然如此真实，不像是梦里感受到的……“我的天！托尼你在做什么！！！”

只见自己双腿间一颗毛茸茸的脑袋正勤勤恳恳地工作着，遮挡的缝隙中不时还能看见粉嫩的舌头舔弄缠绕上他的挺立……史蒂夫不知道是该阻止托尼的行为还是该鼓励他继续，纠结的余地，托尼含着阴茎抬眸冲他嘟囔的一句早安让这一切变得更加糟糕。

“你是外星人吗？怎么还能变大…操……”托尼低骂了一声，张嘴给他来了个深喉，史蒂夫不知觉地伸出手去扶着托尼后脑勺，从喉间迸出一声还带着睡意的感叹。

“唔……让我喘口气……”托尼扶着史蒂夫的大腿坐起身，二话不说骑在他腰上，扶着他的老二就要往下坐，却被史蒂夫一把扶住腰困在半空上不来下不去，“史蒂夫你别犯浑，别在这个时候告诉我你不想要！”

“托尼，告诉我，我们是在交往么？”史蒂夫紧紧盯着托尼的眼睛，生怕错过一丝细节。

“你在说什么？一定要在现在说这个吗？天哪这么肉麻的话我说不出口……你先放开我唔…”

“回答我的问题，托尼。”史蒂夫扶着托尼的腰肢，同样兴奋地冒着前液的茎体在托尼的股缝缓缓磨蹭，浅浅戳刺着穴口。

“好吧好吧老天啊我认输！史蒂夫！我正式宣布托尼史塔克从今天起和你正式交往！天哪这是哪里来的80年代电影的老套对白！啊啊——”

史蒂夫没再为难托尼，满足了他的愿望将人直接按下一坐到底，没想到反倒被托尼一顿痛骂。

“操……史蒂夫你他妈到底知不知道轻点是什么意思！啊啊——慢点…唔……我自己来…唔呃……”

事实证明，昨晚留在后穴里的精液帮了大忙，史蒂夫没怎么费劲就捅了进去，托尼也没吃多大的苦头。史蒂夫干脆放任了托尼自己活动，扶着他的腰以免托尼体力不支，专心享受着身上的这番美景。一声又一声呻吟从托尼嘴里吐出来，而那张湿润的嘴就在刚才还包裹着自己的阴茎。紧紧盯着被摩擦地发白的液体从穴口流出来，又被史蒂夫控制不住有一下没一下的顶弄打散成泡沫堆积在穴口，再经肉体碰撞粘在金色的耻毛上，史蒂夫看得着了迷，全然没注意到有人突然闯入卧室……

“对对对对不起！！！我这就出去！你们继续！！！”Peter手里拿着螺丝刀和被卸下来的门锁不知道该用什么挡住眼睛，飞快地转身跑了出去。

床上的两人愣了好长时间才反应过来这是怎么一回事，史蒂夫一个翻身从一堆衣服里面区分出两人的衣物，揪过内裤赶紧套上。

“操！彼得你怎么进来的！倒是把门关上再跑啊！！！”托尼裹着床单追到卧室门口，百思不解地看着彼得真的乖乖跑了回来为两人体贴地关好了门。

 

“我还是不知道你为什么要拆掉我卧室的门锁。”托尼嘴里嚼着史蒂夫煎的鸡蛋。

“我听见你好像在里面惨叫…什么老天爷啊神啊救救你啊之类的……我怕你有危险，就…”彼得可怜巴巴嚼着史蒂夫夹的三明治。

托尼被一口蛋黄噎住，接过史蒂夫递过来的橙汁，清了清嗓子：

“认识一下，这是彼得，彼得，这是你亲爸史蒂夫。”


	2. Chapter 2

“等等，亲爸？爸你说笑的对吧？”彼得猛地站了起来，连带着屁股底下的凳子咣当倒地，“虽然我确实撞见你们打炮但又不是第一次，你之前带回家的那些女士们我都没说过什么，现在带回来个Alpha就想让我叫他老爸？爸，你认真的？”

“史蒂夫是你亲老爸没错，我一不是因为他身材好长得帅二不是因为他活好才决定和他交往，他确实就是标记我以后被我扔房间里的那个可怜虫，事实证明他也没有咱们之前想象得那么渣男。”托尼不知该摆出什么表情，捂着脸深呼吸几口。

而史蒂夫的这个早晨过得异常煎熬，脑子里快速接收着两人对话中的大量信息，又得做出一个好爸爸的样子，头疼的史蒂夫决定还是去把餐具拿走清洗，先远离战场再说。

“站住，别动。”彼得一拍桌子叫住了史蒂夫，“当初你标记了我爸就跑，现在想回来再认个儿子？门都没有！抱歉我不接受你和我爸继续交往，请你离我们的生活远一点。”

史蒂夫更委屈了，明明把人榨干以后就跑的人是托尼，怎么自己就被说成狗血电视剧里的渣男一号了？

史蒂夫愣在原地不知该怎么向孩子解释。想起昨晚是坐着托尼的车过来的，他也不能直接就这么走去单位，于是眼睁睁看着小彼得夺门而出。

“托尼……？”史蒂夫不知所措，空气里尴尬的气味能把人呛出一个大喷嚏。

“别管他了，洗盘子去，不去上班了？”托尼把餐盘一股脑摞在史蒂夫怀里，捏了一把他屁股溜走了。

 

“索尔今天迟到，史蒂夫也没去晨跑，难道今天的太阳是从西边出来的？”克林特慵懒地横在沙发上，享受着难得清静没有信息素打扰的早晨。

可太过清静反而让克林特不适应，娜塔莎在班纳的工作室，史蒂夫在托尼的办公室，本来是四人共用的地方到底就剩下了他一个人。不管隔着几堵墙都能感觉到的恋爱味道，克林特感觉自己被队友们抛弃了，百无聊赖之际决定去班纳工作室凑个热闹。

“嘿，这才过了一个晚上，你们俩到底怎么回事？”克林特靠在门口，理所当然接受了娜塔莎赠送的白眼一份。

“班纳跟我表白，我接受了，然后我们一起滚了个床单，有问题吗？”娜塔莎抱胸看着克林特，把小肥鸟看得心慌，明明是娜塔莎自己公开性经历，为什么自己觉得罪恶感十足像是要被追杀？

“塔莎……”班纳躲在女友背后小声阻止她继续透露出更多细节。

“比起我俩，难道不应该关心一下史蒂夫么？昨晚他跟着托尼一起从酒吧溜走的，从今早上从进单位大门开始就腻在一起，你不想知道这俩人怎么回事？”娜塔莎挑眉看向克林特。

“托尼确实魅力十足，搞到史蒂夫也没什么奇怪的吧？”克林特越说越没自信，“可是史蒂夫单身这么多年，为什么偏偏被托尼拐骗走了，明知道托尼是个风流公子的份上……等等，是索尔的电话。”

 

另一边，托尼办公室里，两人面对面坐好仿佛辩论大赛。

“托尼，彼得说你经常带女士过夜是怎么回事，麻烦你解释清楚。”

“我也是个男人，我有正常的生理需求。你怎么不说我夸你身材结实脸好看根正苗红呢。”

“我认为这些不应该在彼得面前提出来，他还只是个孩子。这么说会让他对我的印象更加糟糕。”

“彼得已经成年了，没必要把他当做幼稚园小朋友提心吊胆地跟在屁股后面捂着他耳朵。”

“再怎么说我也是他亲生父亲！我对你教育我们儿子的方式很失望！”

“你对我失望有什么用，彼得考上纽约大学的智商可是我遗传的！跟你没关系！”

“彼得关心你照顾你听话懂事有责任感是我遗传的！我儿子嫌弃我不负责任我也认了！”

……

“那个，打扰一下。”克林特站在门口好半天，脑袋里十分混乱不知道该不该打断。

“什么事！说！”坐在里面的两人扭头异口同声道。

“索尔说洛基失踪了，咱们得开始干活了。”克林特还是不知道该怎么消化和理解两人刚才争吵的话题。


	3. Chapter 3

索尔着急忙慌赶到办公室，发现大家早就聚在一起等他了。失踪不超过24小时无法立案，但索尔总觉得事情严峻，一分一秒都不能再被等待浪费了。

“什么时候的事情？”史蒂夫问道。

“就今天早上，洛基突然跟我通电话，说是有非常重要事情要告诉我，于是我就在家里等他，可是过了一个小时都没等到他，于是我给他打了个电话。”索尔接过娜塔莎递过来的水一饮而尽，“电话那头一直是不在服务区。”

“等等，我记得洛基早就跟你开始同居了？”克林特问道。

“是这样没错，但这小子总是说要自力更生然后就去小偷小摸……之前断腿好了出院以后我就把他送去社区服务了……不然还得麻烦警方监狱里照顾着他点……”索尔说到这不好意思地笑了笑，滥用职权的事情让局长知道了就不好了。

“那他在工作的社区那边也没有消息吗？”史蒂夫问。

“我打过电话了，洛基今天早上从宿舍出来之后就没回去过了，门还是锁着的。”

“所以他就是在去找你的路上消失的。看来得去查监控录像了。”托尼看了一眼班纳。

话说得轻松，看着电脑屏幕上不断出现的新传输记录已经堆了几百条，班纳决定偶尔霸气一次，把组里那些啃着零食的男人也叫过来帮忙。于是就有了这样一番景象：组里几个男性纷纷放下手头的零食和恋爱对象，脑子里回想着娜塔莎刚刚的剪刀腿威胁，眼睛紧紧盯着屏幕。

“话说回来，托尼为什么不一起干重复体力劳动？”克林特偷偷凑过去小声问史蒂夫。

“他被一个电话叫走了，好像和他的私人委托有关系。”史蒂夫也凑过去小声回答。

 

“你们白宫那边又发生什么事情了，明明你们有专门负责这些事情的人，干嘛每次都来找我。”托尼黑着一张脸摊在自家沙发上。

“我信不过那些人，白宫内部鱼龙混杂，你知道的。”佩普揪着托尼外套衣角直接把人拉起来坐直，强迫他认真听自己说话。

“好好好，我听你说，别拽外套，要皱了。”托尼依旧满脸不情愿，被一通电话从自己男朋友身边拽走，托尼觉得他有理由跟给自己的“上级”耍耍性子。

“中央银行今天早上出现了数据漏洞，紧急修复过后，国库里的钱少了三千万。”

“三千万？！这可不是小数目，这要是让纳税人知道了得多伤心啊……”托尼打趣道。

“但是国库被盗的同时，山姆的账户里凭空多了一千万。”

“嘿，这么大的问题，赶紧上报啊，等什么！”托尼急了。

“问题就出在这。”佩普看起来有些紧张，“媒体也在这同时曝出了新闻，直指山姆的账户钱款问题，前后几乎没有几分钟的时间差。”

“该死，难道这不是刻意有人安排的吗？这事情怎么看起来都是山姆的竞争对手做的。”

“我也觉得是这样没错，但我们拿不出证据，而且这些细节只有山姆的竞选团队才知道，现在再上报，在外人看来无异于此地无银三百两。”

“而明天就是宣传期的第一天……”托尼握紧了拳头，“第一站在哪里？”

“就在这儿，纽约州。”

“怎么都是今天早上，为什么这么巧……”托尼自言自语道。

“怎么了？”

“组里有个同事的弟弟也是在今天早上失踪的，我总觉得这两者之间有联系……”托尼看了一眼正在震动的手机，“同事叫我了，我得回去一趟，明天的宣传演讲，不管发生什么都请继续，这个时候放弃宣传相当于默认犯罪，决不能让斯坦得逞。”

 

“洛基是被人劫车带走的，看这里。”班纳在键盘上敲了几下，“等红绿灯的时候，这里冲过来两个人，洛基打开车门，被打晕，然后带走。”班纳跟着屏幕上的画面解释道。

“那这辆车的去向呢？”托尼追问。

“离开市中心就没有摄像头再拍到了，没有能够追踪的线索我也无能为力。”

“洛基会黒别人电脑吗？”托尼突然想到了什么，扭头问索尔。

“他有几个朋友，经常帮他黒断小区电网什么的……”

“他的宿舍有网络和电脑吗？”托尼追问。

“有倒是有，但这和他失踪有什么关系？”索尔不解。

“糟了……”托尼愣了一下，“关系大了！索尔，把他那几个狐朋狗友都给我找来！不管断腿还是残废，只要能说话就行，带过来！以及，去把他宿舍里的电脑带过来。”托尼从抽屉里抽出扳手，“有必要的话，就用这个。”

 

“托尼那么关心洛基做什么？”克林特小声问娜塔莎。

“不清楚，Omega之间的同性相吸？”


	4. Chapter 4

托尼和史蒂夫并排坐在办公室里的座椅上，彼此无言，也不知道究竟该说些什么。一切都发生得如此突然，明明头一天晚上还在彻夜狂欢，该表白的表白，该打炮的打炮，怎么刚过了几个小时就乱成一锅粥？托尼这么想着，更加烦心地揪紧了发根试图摆脱这些不断朝他涌过来的烦心事，但还是敌不过这一团乱麻滚雪球似的越来越强烈。

史蒂夫则更加混乱，如果说在刚见到托尼的那段时间里，这个聪明得不是一两点的男人如此行云流水的行事风格在他看来是值得崇拜和学习的对象，那么在如今的情形下，这种更不如叫做是独来独往、不顾团队的个人冒险主义更让身为男友的史蒂夫感到心慌和担忧。

史蒂夫实在是不知道该怎么开口向托尼询问他的想法，也不知道托尼为什么从来不主动告诉他这些。就这样一边纠结着，一边安静地坐在他旁边看着托尼紧张忧心的小动作，又爱又恨让他只想把这个男人一把揉进怀里好好问问他。

“……托尼？”史蒂夫终于按耐不住，打破了两人之间尴尬的沉默，“能不能跟我谈谈……你是怎么想的？”

史蒂夫好不容易说出这话来，又重新沉默下来等着托尼的回答。

“我还在想你什么时候会问我，但是我觉得，也许你已经猜出了我的想法。”托尼长舒了口气，不缓不急道，像是被史蒂夫的一句话问出了心结，过了这么久第一次把后背贴在了椅子靠背上，塌下紧绷的肩膀。

“你怀疑洛基是在演戏。”史蒂夫见托尼这么说，干脆也不再遮掩。

“没错。”

“那么照你说来，洛基今天早上给索尔打电话，又在红绿灯口被打晕带走，都是他一手安排的？”史蒂夫追问。

“没错。”

“有这个必要么？费这么大力气，就为了从他哥哥的监管下消失？”

“不，他的目的不是这个。”托尼皱了眉，史蒂夫知道那是他在犹豫，“你既然也想到了这一点，为什么不敢确认？”

“因为我知道没有证据和作案动机的无端揣测是极其错误的做法，可能整件案子都会因此跑偏，而这是你教给我的。”史蒂夫看起来似乎有些动气。

“那好吧。”托尼揉了揉眉心，“那如果我告诉你洛基有非常不一般的动机呢？”

办公室的门轻敲了两下，娜塔莎带着刚打印出来还热乎的账户明细走了进来。

“洛基他，账户里多了两千万，就在昨晚。”娜塔莎说着，把账户明细拍在史蒂夫胸口上。

“你……什么时候……？”史蒂夫有点慌，不知道该怎么接受这突如其来的爆炸新闻，“两千万？你开玩笑吧？”

托尼冷着脸抱胸站在他面前，并没有回答。这让史蒂夫对事实更加绝望。

“索尔知道了吗？”史蒂夫终究没能从座椅上站起来。

“还没有，但是这样大的问题迟早要让他知道，他再怎么想要袒护也没用的，当务之急是找到洛基。”托尼看出了史蒂夫的顾虑，走到他旁边捏了捏肩膀。

“也好。”史蒂夫低头没再问出什么。

“克林特！！！”远远地便听到索尔隆隆的喊声，似乎是完成了托尼交给的任务。但越发靠近就越发急切的脚步声却告诉人事情没有这么简单。

“洛基他，不对，那几个人，洛基认识的那几个人……”索尔气喘吁吁的，却还揪着自己的衣领不放，似乎有天大的怨气无处发泄。而身上也不大不小的有几处伤口，外套也脏兮兮似乎在沙漠里走了一趟。

“别着急，你慢慢说。”托尼闻到了硝烟的味道，眉毛又挤在了一起。

“你让我找的那几个人……在洛基的宿舍里，是我不对，我太心急了……直接推门进去，触发了火线……那几个人……天呐我怎么会做出这么蠢的事情……”索尔难得的情绪崩溃，眼泪混进伤口的血水里，也感觉不到疼痛，娜塔莎没说什么，忙拿来医疗箱给他清洗伤口。

“现场呢？”史蒂夫让出自己的位子，扶着索尔坐下。

“我报了警，当地警方应该已经建立警戒线了，我也拿到了协助调查的许可。”索尔依然神色有些飘忽，张了张嘴想问点什么但是并没有说出口。

“做得好。你没事就是万幸。别自责了，有现场在我们还是可以发现不少东西的。”托尼望着索尔的眼睛，缓了口气问道，“你想问我洛基到底是不是犯人，对吗？”

“……”索尔沉默了，但眼睛还是仅仅盯着托尼不放。

托尼长叹一口气，下定决心道：“根据最新的发现来看，洛基的账户里昨晚平白多了两千万，而且与他关系紧密的嫌疑人被爆炸所杀害，这是在明知道你会找上门来的情况下发生的。”托尼意味深长的眼神挪到史蒂夫身上，又回到索尔，“他爱你不是么？那么他怎么会让你处于如此威胁生命的境地？”

“你是说……”索尔的眼睛一亮，像是抓住了救命稻草。

“这件事情没有那么简单，他账户里这笔钱也关系重大。看到今早的新闻了吗？”

“你是说国库被盗的事情，我记得是三千万……可是洛基这里只有两千万。”

“另外一千万在我朋友，山姆的账户里安然无恙地躺着呢。”托尼突然的微笑让史蒂夫摸不着头脑。

“山姆？你是说，州长？……你朋友？”

“如此一来，事情就变得简单了。”托尼摆了摆手，拿出手机拨通了佩普的电话，“另外两千万我找到了，联系斯坦吧，我想跟他见一面。”


	5. Chapter 5

“电话那边是谁？斯坦又是谁？托尼，虽然这事情还没有立案但也不能随便对外透露消息啊，你刚才说的这话到底什么意思？”索尔快要被气疯了，呆坐在旁边目睹了托尼行云流水的通话过程，根本来不及反应到底是怎么一回事托尼便已经结束了通话，这种被蒙在鼓里不知所措的感觉真想让他揪着托尼的衣领好好发一通脾气，然而幸好托尼终于打算把这一切全都说出来，尽管他已经尽力瞒了很久……

“冷静大块头，我不是故意不告诉你的好吗？说实话我应该早一点想到斯坦会盯上我的，我很抱歉让洛基处于危险中。”托尼后退了几步，本能地双手举到胸前自我防御。

“你在说什么？我怎么更糊涂了，托尼，我们没有在怪你，只是，请你先把事情说清楚。”史蒂夫慢慢靠过去试图安抚被索尔的大嗓门儿吓到，同样语无伦次不知所措的托尼。

“那好吧，洛基没有自己跑掉，他是被绑架了没错。但是他现在暂时没有危险，我刚才在电话里说要去见一个人，是想要跟他谈判，把洛基接回来。”

“你怎么知道洛基就是被这个叫斯坦的人绑走的？还有，你怎么会认识绑架洛基的人？那个帮你联系斯坦的人，是谁？”

“早知道解释起来这么麻烦我就不那么费劲心思瞒着你们了。”托尼扶额，“电话那头的是佩普，连带刚才说的山姆，都是我的大学同学。”

“虽然你说的这位女士我不是很熟悉，但是山姆不是州长么？而且他好像还参加了这次的大选。你居然和州长是，同学？”克林特跟托尼大眼瞪小眼。

“怎么，我看起来不像吗？”托尼有点郁闷，“不过你们不认识佩普也是情理之中，至少现在你们只需要知道她在白宫的政要人物里面是深藏不露的一位就足够了。”

“那么照你这样说来，你要见的这位斯坦，莫非就是……”

“在这次大选里面跟山姆一起竞选的那一位。所以恭喜大家了，我们现在是在与未来的总统候选人作对。”

“他跟洛基被绑架有什么关系？这难道不是犯罪吗？”史蒂夫问道。

“是犯罪又怎么样？请问你现在有证据吗？”

“我们可以找……”史蒂夫忙不迭接话道。

“相信我，你找不到有关他的一丁点证据，因为他绝对不会亲自动手，等你顺着线索终于查到他的时候，他不知又干出多少破事等着你伤脑筋呢。”

见房间里的各位都沉默了，气氛正有些微妙的时候，托尼才换了缓和一点的语气重新开口：“上一件案子，那个女生，是他登顶之路上的牺牲品，也是他被我盯上的原因。而现在，他用洛基来警告我，却不知道他牵扯进一整个调查组成为了他的敌人。这一次只是谈判，想要让他停手，也许得静下心来慢慢等他露出马脚了。”

“明天是宣传期的第一天，他想打败山姆，自然会借这件事情把贪污的帽子扣在山姆头上。他想问我洛基和山姆要救哪一个，我自然不会抛下任何一个。”

 

 

转眼便是约定好见面的第二天傍晚，汽车停在白宫门口，副驾上的托尼自然有些忐忑。

“托尼，你确定真的可以吗？要不要我跟你一起进去？”

“千万别，史蒂夫，你已经从单位追到我家，又从我家追到这里，佩普你也见过了，该解释的也都跟你解释过了，我不会有事，洛基也不会有事。麻烦你放一百个心，要不就在这里等我出来把我送回家，要不就打的回我家给我煎个牛排当晚饭，你选一个吧？”托尼说着从裤兜里拿出家门钥匙伸手递过去。

“我还是，在这里等你吧。”史蒂夫看着托尼的家门钥匙红了脸，在后座佩普意义不明的目光注视下给托尼解开安全带，“你们去吧，万一有事一定要联系我。”

 

“史蒂夫很关心你。”佩普和托尼并排往前走，“你该试着对他态度好一点。”

“在这里还是少谈他为妙，我不想让他也参与进来这只老狐狸的斗争。”

“就是这间了，我得赶紧走了，山姆那边……”两人停在斯坦的办公室门外。

“今天对他来说也是难过的一天不是么，你俩确实有得忙了，快去吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

托尼目送佩普踩着高跟鞋离开，终于下定决心似的，打开了斯坦的房门。迎接他的是在心里唾弃了几百遍名字的主人，然而威严的确不可小觑。而身为主人的斯坦从座位上站起来帮托尼关上了办公室的门，指了指旁边的椅子示意他坐下，又回到自己的位子上坐好。一切看起来，风平浪静。

“托尼·史塔克！终于等到你了嗯？稍微迟到了几分钟，我猜是和你的男朋友聊天耽误了时间？”斯坦脸上依然是不好琢磨的微笑，但话里有话让托尼猛地警惕起来。

“让我猜猜谈了些什么呢？嗯……关于你们的亲生儿子小彼得的事情吗？”托尼心里一惊，眼睛紧紧盯着斯坦的表情不放。

“啊——也许是关于我吧？在讨论该怎么从我这里把这个叫洛基的Omega要回去吗？”斯坦特地强调了Omega这个词，指尖在桌面上轻敲。眼神示意门口的保镖出去关好门。

托尼不语。斯坦的心思已经表现得再明显不过，就算没有十足的证据，但托尼对面前这个内心比恶魔还要狠毒的男人充满了戒备心。只是斯坦对他的了解超出了预料，虽然自从佩普手里接下这个案子起就打心眼里明白斯坦迟早会盯上自己，但绝不是这么快，更不是以第一次见面就报上对方家人姓名的形式。以及……

托尼不想让史蒂夫也卷入这场无名的战争。

清了清嗓子，托尼拉出椅子坐下，斯坦目中无人直接靠坐在桌旁的行为让他恨不得一拳砸在他得意洋洋的脸上，但他清楚自己从一进门开始就处于劣势，更别说是作为谈判方。

“不请我喝杯茶吗？”托尼开口，带了些许久未语的沙哑。

“茶杯就摆在那里，至于要不要喝，那是你的自由。就像你是否要继续跟进FBI的案子，作为特聘，这是你的自由。”斯坦不慌不忙道，顿了顿似乎在等托尼的反应，那目光像一条粘腻的水蛭，仿佛要把脑子里的想法全部看透，这惹人厌烦的视线交流让托尼一阵不爽。

“既然是我的自由，那又为什么随意取走我的东西？这不是我选择的自由，这是强制交换。”

“如果你这么觉得，那便依你说的。即便如此，你又能有什么办法呢？既不想放弃滚烫的茶水，又想伸手去探我从你这里取走的东西。你凭什么觉得可以从我这里不付代价地免费品茶？”

“就凭这个吧。”

托尼望着窗外，Steve站在车旁徘徊的身影让他揪紧了心，眼看着斯坦的保镖在不远处站定，咬咬牙，终于将一直拿在手里的文件袋拍在斯坦的办公桌上。FBI的黑色粗体公章在牛皮纸上唯独醒目，角落签着娜塔莎的姓名。

斯坦大笑，不慌不忙拿起文件袋，抽出里面克里安的照片放进碎纸机，又打开窗户看向托尼一直紧紧盯着不放的方向露出意味深长的笑容。

“东西给你了，你也该放过彼得。还有他。”托尼收回目光。

“我会的。”

“以及，把洛基带回来。”

“嗯嗯——这个不行。”看着保镖从史蒂夫身边撤回，斯坦关上了窗，“一物换一物，你的儿子和你的Alpha，换我的人。你想让那个Omega小子回去，抱歉，我无法满足你的要求，他还有用，得借我用一段时间。”

“你想把山姆拖下马，我不会让你得逞。洛基不能完好无损地回到FBI，那么你也别想让我放过你。”

“那么便请回吧。你要不要放过我，刚才说过了，那是你的自由，我会不会被你放过，对不起，这是我的能力。那个叫洛基的，我不会给你，至少现在不会，你知道他会被很好地保护着，就足够了。”

“你……”

托尼握紧了拳，恨眼前这个男人恨得牙痒痒，但是除了无奈返回，无能为力。

倒了杯茶，托尼捏着茶托默默起身。

“就像你最开始说的。依我自己的选择，这杯茶我捧走了，属于我的东西，我一定会拿到。”

“不送。”

托尼走到门口，刚才还在楼下的那位保镖依然在门口安静地等待着为他开门，仿佛一切都没发生过。深吸一口气，茶杯重重落地，不知是否该认为是有厚厚地毯保护的万幸，贵重的瓷杯安然无恙，倒是滚烫的开水四溅，连带茶叶也顺势泼洒了满地。地毯掩盖了大部分声响，楼道里小小的骚乱戛然而止，白宫里依旧忙碌，很快便有人弯着腰小跑过来收拾地上的残局。

托尼拖沓着疲惫的步伐，空着手回到车上。史蒂夫为他打开车门，照顾着帮他系好安全带。托尼脑子里一片空白，忽略了不少史蒂夫关切的提问，直到对方无奈安静下来，车子也平稳驶上高速。

“停车。”托尼低低地念了一个词。

“托尼，这是在高速上…”

“停车史蒂夫。”

车子孤零零停靠在高架桥边，桥下是依然流动的车辆。

……

“我搞砸了。”


	7. Chapter 7

“威尔森州长，请问你对于国库被盗一案有什么看法？”

“听说您的账户里在昨晚多了一千万，这与国库被盗的时间相符，请问您有什么要说的吗？”

“请让一让……”

“州长先生，请问您有没有收到国会调查院的传票？”

……

一切骚乱都在意料之中，但山姆从没像这样紧张过。走向讲台的每一步都异常艰难，距离事发已经两天，如果说前一天混乱场面的演讲还算容易处理，那么经过一晚的发酵，事态已经非常严重。事情还没有解决，那不明不白的一千万只能继续躺在自己的账户里，而对于记者和群众的逼问，他也只能无条件否认。

游行演说的讲稿他已经在飞机上不眠不休背得熟透，望着台下聚集得密密麻麻的群众，山姆一时竟不知该把目光聚向哪里。

“我将会为美国带来财富与正义，让……”

视线所及处飞来的不明物体夺去了他的注意，慌张躲闪到一边，鸡蛋碎裂的闷响也随即在身后响起。

“让你所谓的财富和正义见鬼去吧！！！”话音刚落，这句放肆言论的主人便被安保队按倒在地。人群躲闪，都慌慌张张向外跑去，杂乱的脚步声中夹杂着女人的尖叫。

这种反对的声音时常会有，换做平时，山姆会用简单几句话重新维持好秩序，再开一个风趣的笑话来活跃气氛。但唯独在今天，他不想再这样做了，因为深知一切都是徒劳，在摆脱自己的罪名之前，一切行为都只是在悬崖边的挣扎。

山姆看了一眼混乱的台下，默默退回了台后。

 

“Hey，你还好吗？”

“我看起来像是还算好的人吗？”山姆扶额深呼吸一口，又扭头冲坐过来的佩普苦笑一声。

“别泄气，会想到办法的。”佩普虽然这么说着，但也只是安慰而已，毕竟两人都知道，没有洛基作为证人，现在的所有努力都只会让结果走下坡路。

“最好别让那些混蛋新闻把这次演讲太过沸沸扬扬了好吗？托尼知道会更加心烦意乱。”山姆虽不好受，但托尼的状况更加让他担心。

“我知道。”

“佩普，身为议员不能插手银行的案子，你明白吧？”

乍一听来有些根本前言不搭后语的提问，却让佩普的心揪紧了。斯坦是狠了心要把他拉下马，不光是他，甚至是整个党派。而作为他真正幕僚的佩普插在两人中间，无疑是最危险的角色。参与警方的调查本就违反规定，如果再被媒体大肆报道，那么就他们就只能在法庭上见面了。

“是的，我明白。”

既然如此，佩普也不能再做什么。洛基在斯坦手上一天，他们就得小心行事一天。就算确信了是斯坦动的手脚，碍于没有证据，以及舆论的波涛汹涌，也什么都说不出来。好在斯坦到目前为止也只能拿舆论来压着山姆，要拿出实际证据给山姆定罪，还需要一段时间。早早伪造证据会立马被托尼那边识破，说不定还会倒打一耙。斯坦不是那么草率的人，既然要压倒，就要压得死死的。

该不会是……佩普突然想到了什么。

“山姆，斯坦说洛基还活着。”

“是的，这不是一件好事情吗。至少洛基的安全是可以保证的。”

“可是，山姆，斯坦他没有理由这样做。”

“什么意思？”

“我是说，斯坦为什么要把洛基带走？威胁FBI？索尔作为仅仅一个职员并不能阻止继续调查。但是洛基的确参与了他的计划，而且他自己并没有意识到自己会造成这么严重的影响，所以他才会给索尔打电话约见面不是吗？”

“没错，所以斯坦要带走洛基，也就是带走我们唯一的证人。”

“不，洛基完完全全知道事情的前因后果，这才是我们要找他当证人的原因。但是斯坦为什么要留着洛基？以他的作风，完全可以灭口，彻底清除我们仅有的证据。”

“你是说……”山姆倒吸一口凉气。

“斯坦不着急趁着舆论打压我们的原因还有这个。他要留着洛基做他的证人。”

 

“等等，什么，佩普？你再说一遍？”托尼在跑线索的路上，连着几天找不到任何一点证据本就让他心烦意乱，佩普在电话里告诉他的消息让他差点直接打开车窗把手机扔出去。

还好驾驶座上的史蒂夫赶紧握住了他的手。

“史蒂夫，佩普说——”

“我听见你们的谈话了，听起来她很激动，我从没见过她这么大声说话。”

“你认为呢？”

“的确应该考虑到这一点。”史蒂夫这次也没有再犹豫他说出的意见。

“那现在……？”托尼也不知该问什么，就被史蒂夫立马作了回应。有些严肃得可怕的表情让他一愣一愣的。

“回家。”史蒂夫抬手揉了揉他头发，“我们回家。”


	8. Chapter 8

08  
彼得找了个兼职。

其实彼得在上高中的时候就有了这个想法，一来可以赚点零花钱。倒不是说托尼给他的零花钱不够，而是多得有些过分了，彼得索性也就又把钱塞回了托尼的口袋里，然后打工“自力更生”。只不过每次都要被醉酒的托尼抱紧，大言不惭地说着类似于“彼得长大了，可以离开老爸过日子了，连老爸的零花钱都不要了”之类的蠢话。

无奈之下，彼得索性拿着托尼的身份证偷偷给自己在银行开了个账户，谁叫他当时还未成年，开账户需要监护人证件的硬性规定，聪明的彼得也没办法违规。好在托尼从不关心自己的身份证到底丢在哪里，也懒得在意它又是什么时候跑回了自己的口袋。也因为这样慢慢的积累，彼得攒了一小笔钱，算不上太多，但也足够提供他的毕业假期里一个礼拜的游学旅行。

再有就是呢…彼得站在自动提款机前面，看着上面显示的余额，无奈低头叹了口气。大学的学费实在让他发愁，眼看着就要到了规定打款的最后期限，彼得却拿不出足够的前来支付自己大学里的第一笔学费了。都怪自己之前出去玩得太嗨，每天不仅忙着学校里的事情，还得照顾着那个让人操心的老爸，他的确应该给自己好好放个假。但是取款机里吐出来的银行卡又让他懊恼地捂着脸在小小的隔间里急得跳脚。

虽然说只要跟自己老爸开口，托尼就一定会毫不犹豫地给他打上一笔巨款，但是看在上帝的份上，他刚回家就碰见老爸和一位身材超棒的先生在床上酱酱酿酿，还因为这个和老爸吵了一架，甚至现在还在冷战。小声嘟囔着“刚见面还在跟你打炮的男人我怎么可能随随便便认他做老爸”，小彼得委屈巴巴地跨上了自行车，想了想还是回去跟自己老爸道个歉。

然而一连三四天都没见到托尼的影子，彼得有点不爽：好不容易做好心理准备要跟你道歉了可你根本不回家是要怎么样嘛！脑袋里全是两个人腻腻歪歪的场景，彼得越想越气，终于下定决心，站在了号角日报的主编面前。

“我们这儿没有给你提供兼职的机会，小孩儿，回家找你爸爸要零花钱去。”

“我什么都会干的！我开学就要去纽约大学读书了，虽然只去过那里几次但是学校真的非常棒！教授和那里的前辈们都非常友好！每天都有好多有意思的事情发生，你还记得上上上个月学校里的流浪猫失踪事件吗？…哦你没有了解过真是太遗憾了，因为这件事情太吸引人了，学校的论坛访问量因为这件事情居高不下…纽约是个非常不错的地方，我每天都可以根据城市里的事情写报道写新闻写标题写文案写广告设计排版摄影……”

电话切进了主编办公室，彼得仍然在滔滔不绝地说，詹姆斯拿起听筒，晃着一根手指示意他可以静音了。“银行抢劫？在哪？我的助理呢？为什么还没有摄影师去取影像资料？”

“詹姆斯，摄影师们都按照您上周的安排在洛杉矶拍风景。”

“一个都没剩？”

“一个都没剩。”

主编把听筒摔回座机上面，正心烦意乱想哄走这个小孩儿，却又好像想起了什么一样猛地站起来，绕过办公桌紧紧抓住彼得的胳膊拉到一边。

“等等，小孩儿，你会摄影？”

不得不说彼得确实被主编前后不搭调的反应吓了一跳，但想到詹姆斯先生好像对自己还是挺有兴趣的，便不免更加站直了些，即便一只胳膊还被先生紧紧地抓着。

“当然了！我的摄影作品在高中的网站上非常受欢迎！杰西经常找我给她拍照，她真是我们年级里最好看的女孩儿……”

“现在马上去第七街区的那家银行，有一件抢劫案，我要你去拍摄现场影像，越快越好，我要登在今天傍晚的版面上！有问题吗？”

“抢…抢劫案？”

“怎么了小孩儿？你害怕的话我可以叫别人替你去干。顺便把你的职位也替掉。”

“不不不！不害怕！我现在就去！！！”

两个小时后，彼得重新气喘吁吁地出现在主编办公室里。

“太棒了！就用这些照片，我的助理呢？快把这张，对就这张，多么有张力，放在晚报头条版面上，记得在角落写上摄影师名字，对了，小孩儿，你叫什么名字？”

“彼得帕克。”

“银行卡号留给财务，晚一点她会给你打报酬过去。明天记得再带照片过来。”

“好的！詹姆斯先生！这真是太棒了！我一定会好好努力认真工作……”

与此同时，隔壁办公室里的职员们透过没拉严实的百叶窗把主编办公室里的动静看了个清清楚楚。

“嘿，你知道在主编办公室蹦蹦跳跳的那个小孩子是谁吗？”

“好像是刚被录用的摄影师，韦德你刚才没听到吗？这孩子还不知道主编的脾气，怕是以后要吃点苦头了。”

有点可爱。韦德面对着正在编辑的新闻稿，嘴角不自觉地扬起来。


	9. Chapter 9

09  
第七天没有托尼的消息，史蒂夫有些烦躁。  
手机屏幕的光亮打破的夜晚了无生气的漆黑，史蒂夫坐在驾驶座上迟迟未离开，反复上翻，下翻…那些对方未接听的通话记录。  
办公室也一样充满了压抑的气息，索尔发了疯地揪着每一点线索，一个人几乎走遍了全美国，不出所料累得病倒之后被局长强制拖回了家由克林特照料着。剩下娜塔莎和班纳还在资料室里寻找新的线索。  
托尼的家门史蒂夫也亲自拜访了无数次。前几回小彼得还不肯开门，但或许是被这个叫做自己父亲的男人感动了吧，也或许是看他可怜，终于在第三天让史蒂夫进了家门，还给他倒了杯热可可。  
“我爸说招待伤心的客人应该用热饮。”彼得耸耸肩。  
“你也联系不上他吗？…我是说…他一直没回家…”史蒂夫捧着那杯热可可。  
“你明知道他一直没回家，你都在我家门口蹲了三天了…好吧，虽然不是24小时一直守在这儿，但也差不多…要不我就该报警说我家门口有偷窥狂了，但鉴于你也算是个警察……”  
“其实是探员…”史蒂夫小声纠正。  
“好吧，探员。”彼得在他对面坐下，从书包里掏出折角的书本，“你知道的，我爸不回家是经常的事情，我八年级的时候甚至有过一个月都没回来过的经历。所以你大可不必一直担心这个。”  
“我希望我在那个时候可以在家陪你……”史蒂夫低着头。  
“没必要说那样的话，我知道那不是你的问题，其实我并不讨厌你…而且你好像真的很关心他。毕竟那个时候我爸上了你就跑了…嗯…所以这不是你的错，他本人向我解释无数遍了。”彼得微不可察翻了个白眼。  
“……”说实话史蒂夫还是不太能接受得了彼得这么直白地谈论一些问题，这让他此时的脸红有些不合适，更何况对方还是你亲生儿子的情况下。  
“哦，你可以先住在这儿，如果不嫌弃我爸堆在家里各种乱七八糟的实验用品。”  
“……不必了，我还是回去的好。如果他回来了，一定要联系我。”

于是史蒂夫第七天下班回来，坐在驾驶座的位置，盯着手机屏幕犹豫要不要给托尼再打过去。原地纠结了十几分钟，还是把手机装进了兜里。  
毫无灵魂地关上车门，锁车，钥匙插进门锁，转动开门……  
门没锁。  
史蒂夫昏昏沉沉的脑袋用了一秒钟回想自己早上确实锁好过门之后迅速作出了小偷私闯民宅的判断，感叹对方挑的真不是个好住户的同时，掏出别在腰间的枪悄无声息上了膛，推开门进了屋。  
家里没开灯，借着路灯的亮光，摸索着寻找每一个可以作为隐蔽的家具往前摸索着。然而跨越了大半个客厅，安静得只有自己的呼吸和心跳，史蒂夫没发现任何异样。  
忽而从自己卧室的方向捕捉到了轻微的布料摩擦声，史蒂夫警觉地举起枪往声音来源寻去，离得越近似乎另一种声音更加明显，这听起来不像是窃贼……倒像是……  
鼾声。  
史蒂夫在撞开自己卧室门的下一秒望着自己床上睡得正香的托尼无奈地叹了口气。

“别告诉班纳他们我在你这儿住。”托尼蹭的一下从床上坐起来，“还有彼得。”  
“至少给我一个理由。”  
“彼得那小子管不住嘴，他知道了我的消息一定会告诉佩普。而佩普现在巴不得把我揪出来钉在她办公室的墙上刨根问底挖出我这两天到底在干什么。而班纳他们……反正我的行踪绝对不能传出去。”  
“所以你这几天到底在干什么？”  
“我可以告诉你，前提是你得答应我，明天照常去工作，一个字也不要说，我现在并不在这儿，明白吗？”  
“托尼，你到底在搞什么…”  
“嘘——从国会山回来的那天，我在高架上让你停车你记得吗。是那时我注意到有人跟着咱们的车，所以叫你停车，果不其然后面两辆车也有减速停下的意思但是幸好还是开走了。所以我在想，如果跟车不成功，那你的车里会不会已经装有监听设施了。”  
“什么？我开着这车跑了一个星期你为什么不早说？！”  
“在副驾驶侧车门靠下的位置。里面塞的全是文件和高速收费站发票也不怨你没发现。听着，斯坦想知道我们的动向，就让他知道好了。给他摆出一副颓废的样子，哄他开心就是。也顺便让我这几天在酒吧难得放纵上几天。”  
“所以呢？一个星期！托尼，你知不知道我们一点儿进展也没有，索尔也累病了，山姆也没有在公众面前出现了，佩普不停的打我的电话我只能告诉她你消失了！”  
“冷静，史蒂夫，斯坦如果已经胜券在握，为什么还要跟进我们的消息？还有三天就是山姆涉嫌国库盗窃的开庭日，我们在着急，斯坦也一样着急，你看新闻了吗？斯坦把审理又延后了一周。”  
“没错，可这…”  
“按理说斯坦在庭上，让洛基出庭作证，一切就结束了。他没有理由延后审理，折磨人的意志？没有这个必要。我一直在等他的动向，看来延后审理确实说明了一些事情。听着史蒂夫，斯坦不想早开庭，因为他手里没有证据了！两种可能，要么他在撒谎，洛基早就死了；要么，洛基逃了出来。挑一个吧，史蒂夫，你更想相信哪一种？”  
“当然是后一种！洛基是他最重要的牌，他怎么可能会让洛基死掉！”  
“那我们去找他吧，史蒂夫，就明天。”


	10. Chapter 10

等韦德威尔森先生回过神来，被手里冒着热气的咖啡再次烫了嘴之后，才后知后觉地想到自己的行为简直像个变态。  
变态这个形容词实在难以被“阳光开朗”的韦德所接受，于是他决定把责任推到那个令他最近如此神志不清的男孩儿身上。  
该找什么原因呢？都怪他太活泼，每次来报社交几张照片都要蹦蹦跳跳地从距离主编办公室两个走廊的位置开始大喊大叫通报自己的照片多么劲爆。倒不如说是在向整个报社通报“快乐的彼得潘来送温暖了”。或者是彼得受到表扬时亮晶晶的小眼神叫他隔着五米远的办公桌也能瞧见，被主编撒气时委屈巴巴的小表情叫他隔着五米远的办公桌也想冲过去哄哄。……都是因为彼得这个存在太犯规了。  
对，一定是这样的。  
韦德信誓旦旦地点点头，盯着不远处抱着相机鼓弄的男孩儿，否认了“变态”这个自我定义。  
而彼得这两天过得快活，完全没考虑到同事已经盯了自己一个多星期的事情。老爸不在家的彼得撒开了欢儿，满纽约城地跑，这里转转那里看看，顺手搞几条小道新闻，不用考虑怎么洗掉老爸衣服上的口红印，彼得可是玩儿得不亦乐乎。可时间长了也有一点不好，史蒂夫三天两头就往家里跑，老爸丢了在他眼里成了天大的事情。拜托，就算看在他自己的份儿上，托尼史塔克失联完全算不得什么稀奇事儿，要么就是在佩普阿姨那里，要么就是在常去的那几家酒吧里，要么就是…在酒吧附近的酒店里。史蒂夫往家里找算什么嘛，他要是真了解老爸早就去酒馆拎着他领子提溜出来了。  
想到这儿彼得撇撇嘴翻了个白眼。惹不得的小表情又开始让韦德展开联想。这男孩儿发现我在盯着他看…？看来还是小瞧了这小子，虽然早知道他聪明，好歹是个准纽约大学的一年级生。别问从哪里打听到的，这孩子新来那天自己在主编办公室大喊大叫自我介绍还紧张地结结巴巴，不怪他记得清。自己是不是该收敛一点儿？可是自己如果会错意了可怎么办，没准彼得这小子在嘲讽他只会隔着五米远的办公桌偷看而不拿出点儿实际行动来，说自己瓜怂？那怎么行！为了有朝一日泡到彼得而苦练的腹肌可不就没用了？  
不过彼得这会儿懒得注意正在一堆稿件后面捶胸顿足的男人。史蒂夫那人确实不错，就是跟着老爸有点太委屈了。所以他们两个现在到底是不是正在交往啊。按理说床也上了亲也认了也该意思意思结个婚啥的。但是会不会有点儿太着急了？这上了床老爸就到处躲着是个什么操作啊？看史蒂夫头发都长到可以扎小辫儿了，FBI工作也挺忙的吧，可我这老爸怎么就又出去鬼混没影儿了呢？会不会我老爸根本就不喜欢史蒂夫？这可不行，这个亲爸我还是得要的啊！啧所以我是不是该主动一点，帮史蒂夫把老爸抓回来？  
彼得抱着相机发呆，韦德也盯着彼得发呆。这样下去不行，再过几天彼得就要去上大学了，可自己甚至连人家学什么都不知道呢。韦德威尔森是行动派，这都一个多礼拜了，是时候上去要电话号码了。一会儿该怎么开口呢？是在咖啡机旁边偶遇呢？还是在洗手间？不行，洗手间不是制造美好相遇的好地方。第一句话该说什么也是问题…问问他叫什么名字？还是自我介绍一下？这件外套三天没换了会不会有味道？……  
彼得觉得不太行。站在主编办公室门口内心纠结了几分钟，决定接下来应该给老爸打个电话。  
这小子到底性别分化结束了没有？按理说他也成年了，也该分化了，可这孩子身上一点儿信息素的味道都没有，几乎天天来报社，勤快地像个小傻子，看起来也不像是Omega。万一是个Beta还喜欢女生可怎么办？那我岂不是要当了苦情人？暗恋这小子半个月了还没结果，你说我也老大不小的了，找个过日子的怎么就这么难呢？苍天害我好苦啊…  
彼得挪到电梯口摆弄着手机里的电话号码，一面等着电梯到。一个不注意就把彼得跟丢的韦德倒是慌了，说好的偶遇呢？说好的浪漫相遇呢？  
“彼得你别走！！！！”  
韦德着了急的喊声穿透了整个楼层。  
“请跟我交往！！！！”  
彼得觉得他今天一定是没睡醒，要么就是快要性别分化荷尔蒙过多蒙蔽大脑出现了幻觉。

 

“你谁啊？”  
彼得扔下一句扭头进了电梯。


End file.
